Pongo
Pongo is a male Dalmatian. His "pet" is Roger Radcliffe (1961 movie) or Mr. Dearly (book). His character was first introduced in the book The One Hundred and One Dalmatians ''by Dodie Smith in 1956. In Disney's ''101 Dalmatians ''(1961) he was voiced by Rod Taylor. He is featured in the live action edition ''101 Dalmatians ''(1996), ''101 Dalmatians: The Series, the cartoon sequel 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure ''and ''101 Dalmatians Sing Along Songs. Appareance and Personality Pongo is known for his two solid black ears and red collar. He is very intelligent, and is often looked to for advice. In the movie he changes the clock and is responsible for Roger and Anita's first meeting. In each story it is his idea to use the Twilght Bark to find the fifteen puppies. Family ' ' Pongo's "pet" is Roger Dearly or Roger Radcliffe depending on the source. His mate is typically called Perdita, although originally he was married to a dog named Missis. They have fifteen puppies: Lucky, Rolly (Roly-Poly), Cadpig, and Patch book; Pepper, Penny, and Freckles movie; Wizzer, Jewel, Fidget, Two-Tone, and Dipstick action; and three unnamed puppies. Pongo shows to be a devoted father, a loving husband and a loyal pet. He views his "pet" Roger as his closet friend and the true reason Roger and Anita met. Even after becoming a father, Pongo remains care-free. He is extremely protective over his children, but balances it with a fun attitude which pleases his pups. After rescueing the pups from Cruella De Vil, the "Pongos" adopt another 84 puppies. In the cartoon series two are named: Tripod and Duke, and in the book's sequel there is a female named Gay. It is unknown wether these are adopted, original, or something different altogether. Novel In the Original Dodie Smith Novel, Pongo is married to another Dalmatian called Missis, whom added Pongo to her name after their engagment. In his youth, it is said he devoured Shakespeare, in a tasty leather binding, so when Mrs. Dearly named Perdita, he knew where the name came from. He is said to have one of the brightest minds in Dogdom, despite showing traits of being playful as a Pup. Whilst some Humans have the habits of Tabacco, Pongo's own form of it is chewing his Basket whenever he is in deep thought on something. When Perdita was taken in, to be the Puppies Foster Mother, there was fears that Missis and the other Pups might take a dislike to her; to prove this wrong, Pongo leapt and opened the kitchen door, allowing both groups to mix in and prove they're okay together. Whilst on the way to Hell Hall, A Human child tries luring Pongo out with some toast, before throwing a stone and injuring Pongo, whilst Missis wished to bite the child, Pongo tells her that she shouldn't since the child is young and doesn't know any better. When rescuing the Puppies, Pongo learns from the Colonel how to open a Latch door. Pongo, Missis and the Puppies are soon able to return to London, Where they sneak into Cruella's House and destroy her Fur Wardrobe. They soon return to the Dearly's. One Hundred And One Dalmatians In the original film, Pongo is the narrator. Pongo is first seen trying his best to find his master (dogs call them pets) Roger a suitable wife. So far there's no luck until Pongo sees mates that will suit both him and Roger. Pongo gets Roger to follow them into the park. Pongo tries to get there attention but it ends in a terrible. Although it seemed terrible the two Roger and Anita falls in love as does Pongo and Anita's dog; Perdita. The happy couples move into a small hame and Perdita becomes pregnant. The family is then visited by the villainousCruella De Vil. She comes in the house smoking and she frightens Perdita and that gets Pongo truly upset. On a stormy night in October the puppies arrive, fifteen to be exact. Cruella De Vil comes once again requesting the puppies, but due to Roger's braveness, Cruella is sent away. She gets her henchman Jasper and Horace to kidnap the puppies although they do not like the idea. Pongo and Perdita then go on a journey to find their puppies and reunite with their families. He and Perdita rescue the puppies and reunite with their families just in time for Christmas. Patch's London Adventure Pongo reappears in the film's sequel along with everyone else. Pongo is accidentally the true reason his son Patch felt as if he was nothing more than a dalmatian puppy. Pongo is shocked at the fact that one of his own has once again disappeared. He blames himself for Patch being missing, because he lost count. He along with Perdita, Roger, and Anita head back to London to look for him. When they do, he tells his son how much they missed him. Oliver & Co. Pongo makes a cameo in the 1988 Disney film Oliver & Company. He is seen trying to break free from Roger to join Dodger in the song "Why Should I Worry" to which he manages to break free from Roger and goes to join Dodger in the song. 101 Dalmatians The Series Pongo appears once again in theAnimated Series, but has a very minor role. Pongo has moved to a farm plantation with his family and takes the role as the responsible father and best friend of pet Roger. As shown in "The Dogs of DeVil" and "Splishing and Splashing", he is more laid back than Perdita. In "Un-Lucky", Pongo assures Lucky about his Horseshoe disappearing, saying it's just part of growing up and it'll come back in time. Along with explaining that Lucky makes his own luck. In "Snow Bounders", he goes camping with Roger, in the Mountains, unknowing that Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly & Spot have stowed away. During the night, as he and Roger roast weinies, Pongo spots a flare, Cruella sent up. He acts as a sniffer dog as he and Roger try to find them. His demotion to a side character is mentioned in "The Making of...", where he mentions that "The producers decided to go for a "younger" look". Episodes where Pongo has a speaking role ' *"Home is Where the Bark is" *"The Dogs of DeVil" *"Lucky to be Alone" *"Four Stories Up" *"You Say it's Your Birthday" *"Lord of the Termites" *"Hail to the Chief" *"Film Fatale" *"Snow Bounders" *"Splishing and Splashing" *"Un-Lucky" *The Making Of..." *"Animal House Party" *Dalmatian Vacation, Part 2: Cross-Country Chaos" House Of Mouse Pongo makes several cameo appearances in the television series; Houise of Mouse. Pongo's most notable appearance is where the House of Mouse had a black and white day, a tribute to the classic black and white cartoons. When Mickey Mouse informs the club of the tribute, Pongo comments ''"''It's about time". In this series Michael Bell does both the speaking and vocal effects. Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Pongo has a cameo in the film along with Perdita as a scale wise toy up top the Marvin Acme factory during the climax of the film. Video Games In the "Animated Storybook", Pongo acts as a Narrator for two pages. Said pages being the first one, where Roger wakes up, and the third, when he arranges Roger & Anita's meeting in the park. Prior to the events of Kingdom Hearts, Pongo's World was destroyed. With his wife Perdita, he somehow found his way to Traverse Town (presumably by a Corridor of Darkness). In addition, the ninety-nine puppies which Pongo and Perdita looked after had been thrown to other worlds in the chaos. The story of the dalmatians' plight managed to spread very quickly among the residents of Traverse Town. Leon especially concerned about the matter, and brought it to Sora's attention. Throughout his journey, Sora found the dalmatian puppies and sent them back to Pongo and Perdita in Traverse Town. Pongo and Perdita were very grateful, and offered Sora gifts for his journey as more and more dalmatians were returned to them. Theme Parks Pongo makes no live appearances at the park but holds a few tributes. At Walt Disney World Resort's Disney Al-Star Resort, an oversized statue of Pongo can be seen at the ''101 Dalmatians section of the hotel. Pongo is also featured in the Walt Disney World interactive game, Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Here, Pongo acts as the guide for the mission to defeat Cruella and teams up with the park guest and Merlin the Wizard in a quest to stop Cruella from retrieving the crystal of the Magic Kingdom. In this attraction, Pongo communicates with the park guests through barks translated by Merlin. Pongo also has a spell card called "Pongo's Soot Bucket". Pongo is featured in the Disney Fantasy cruise attraction, Midship Detective Agency. Here, Pongo's puppies are once again stolen. To save them, he teams up with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy, to search through the ship to find them. '''Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Adult Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Dalmatians Category:Characters